disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TB001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scar.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lil nan (Talk) 00:01, April 9, 2013 Hi =3 Hey TB! KKL99 here!! :) I don't think we've talked much on this wiki, have we? I just wanted to let you know that I saw your art on here and I think it's amazing! You're really talented; I just LOVE your SC's! What's your username on DC? I want to fan you, but when I looked up TB1001, I couldn't find anything. CWYL! :D ~KittyKatLove99 KKL99, their username is actually tablet001 :) 22:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC)katebith 22:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ohhhhhh, okay!!! THANKS!!! <3 ~KKL99 Hey KKL99! TB001 here! I LOVE your art too! Do you think we could b friends? Looks as if someone has already told you my name! ~TB001 Aw, thanks!!! That means SO much!! I'd LOVE to be friends! Sure, you can draw us! I can't wait to see it! :D I can draw us, too, if you want me too. Which style would you like? I can do PPG, anime, SC, chibi, or stick-figure, just let me know! :):) ~KKL99 Awh thx! That would mean A LOT! Any style would do! But I think you are REALLY GOOD at PPG's... So that would be my vote... Do it in a style you feel like doing! What outfit should I use of you? I really like this one http://disney.go.com/create/art/2gs11k6W8r8y000010042g00-g-dfdd40 But if you have a specific outfit in mind I could use it too! CWYL! ~TB001 I'm glad to hear that! ANd yes, I've been working on some new characters, some more Nixie pics. :) What are your ideas for a song?:) Angel wings are all you need. 18:12, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, and I do use a tablet. :) Angel wings are all you need. 18:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know... Hmn... Should have thought about that before I asked XD I mean I know TONS of brokenup songs.... but thats it XD unless we want Taylor Swift... IDK. -TB001 Lol it's okay. I'll probably think of something soon. And when I do, I'll let you know. XD ~SPop120 Thanks! And I will let you know as well! BTW is that your drawing on your profile pic? Just wondering. -TB001 No, it's not. That's my fursona, Lucinda the Angelfox. Someone drew that for me. XD Angel wings are all you need. 19:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That was me. XD ~SPop120 This is the SC pic of me. Sorry I posted it so late. ~SPop120 A.K.A. SPixel124 Angel wings are all you need. 22:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Tablet001!! My buddy!! I'm Mist566! Thanks for the art trade pic! :3 I have a question, why'd you delete so many of your pics that approved one day? They were awesome, especially the one with your friends (I SAW ME XD) Welp... HAI! xD It feels awesome to comunicate, like, not on DC, 'cause Disney doesn't have to approve. =3 Bye now!! >W< Mist566 (talk) 17:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC)MIST566 (You can call me Mist, Misty, or my real name, Hannah :3) Haha Mist566! Well Those pics each by themselves were like 6 monthes old! They were already deleted and somehow got published... IDK how though... Haha! Did ya see the pic on ArtMonsterz? No, I never saw the pic! Sorry!! >^< It's a really cute pic and she's a really cute character, I do like her, but.... sorry, but... I always meant for Kris and Nickolette to be a couple, I just never said that on DC... so, that's why I never said "Yes" to anyone who had a crush on Kris; I already had a whole story in my mind of how it was gonna work out... Kris was really meant to be a shy, lonely character no one took notice of (I have a whole backstory, I'll write it out later.) Plus, for April, she has a major crush on Nickolette's brother (who I'll introduce later), but... I never really knew if I wanted her to have a BF... -.-' Er, I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure if anyone can be April's (at least for now) or Kris's BF/GF... sorry... But, if you'd like, you can make a GF for my upcoming OSC: 3D, Lilac's brother. Or, any other OSC! I'm really sorry, and I hope you understand. I would love it, it's just that I already had something planned... sorry. =( Bye... Mist566 (talk) 21:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I was also wondering, would it be okay if my OSC, Kyra, could be your OSC, 's sister? If not, I was gonna ask Battybat8 for Jason to be her brother. (But they can't all be related, 'cause obviously they're dating. Anywho...)